


Take Me Apart

by GauntletKnight



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Body Worship, Bottom Mondo, Consensual Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, Insecurities, M/M, Self-Hatred, Top Taka, ishimondo - Freeform, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 11:52:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18093773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GauntletKnight/pseuds/GauntletKnight
Summary: Something is bothering Mondo.  Taka thinks that maybe his boyfriend is mad at him, but little does he know it's much deeper.(first two chapters are T, third is E)





	1. Better Off

 

 

Mondo was in a shitty mood.

 

Granted, he got in a shitty mood a _lot_ , but this was something new entirely.  Normally, when Mondo got pissed off it would manifest in yelling, swearing, and long walks in the park to cool off.  But this?  This look that had settled in his eyes and dulled them ever so slightly?  The silence that seemed to hang over him like a cloud?  The way he didn’t even so much as _touch_ Taka anymore unless it was a mistake? This wasn’t like Mondo at all.

 

And it was scaring Taka far more than any angry outburst Mondo had ever had over their many years of dating.

 

Kiyotaka Ishimaru was sitting in his office, fingers knitted, and a severe look on his face.  He’d tried to at least make some headway on the new policy that had filtered into his office that morning, but the image of Mondo’s longing yet somehow guilty eyes kept flitting past his eyes.

 

He’d hoped originally, that whatever this was, if it was serious, Mondo would come to him.  It had been _two weeks_ now, and Mondo had yet to tell Taka what was bothering him. 

 

Did Mondo not trust him?  Was it something Taka couldn’t help with? Oh gosh was Mondo _mad_ at him?  Did he do something?  He couldn’t recall anything that would have offended the biker, but there could be no other reason for the way Mondo scooched away from him every night in their bed, or the way his fingertips twitched in Taka’s direction before pulling away entirely.

 

“That’s not a happy face,” his secretary Yuko Harukawa remarked upon entering his office.  “Would have thought you’d be excited about this new bill.”

 

“Hm?” Taka looked up, the backs of his eyes felt sore.  Stress, no doubt.  It was beginning to become a familiar feeling again as it had been in high school.  “Ah, yes of course.”

 

Yuko gently sat in one of the two chairs in front of his desk and placed the manila folder she’d brought in, on her lap.  Her eyes were soft with concern.  “Taka, what’s going on?  You’ve seemed distracted the past couple of days.  That’s not like you.”

 

Taka’s brows furrowed.  “I’m not _distracted_.”

 

“You didn’t take _any_ notes at the floor meeting yesterday.  _None_.”

 

Taka grimaced.  She was right of course, she was _always_ right.

 

“I,” he took a breath.  “I think Mondo is mad at me.”

Yuko cocked her head.  “What makes you say that?”

 

He told her what was happening.  About how Mondo couldn’t meet his eyes anymore, how every time he went in for a kiss, the other man would duck out of the way, claiming he had somewhere else to be.  With each incident he listed, Yuko’s brows furrowed more and more.  He didn’t miss the slightly fearful glint in her eye.

 

“It’s…possible that Mondo could be mad at you.  But it doesn’t make sense that this time is different than all of the other times he’s been angry in the past.”  She bit her pen and Taka fought the urge to tell her how unsanitary that was.  “What would you normally do?”

 

“Well _normally,_ it doesn’t last this long,” Taka leant back in his chair and crossed his arms.  “So, I’d just wait.  Mondo doesn’t really like me poking around in his business.”

 

Yuko hummed.  “Maybe try buying him a gift like flowers or something?  It could be nothing.”  Her eyes lowered.  “I hope it’s nothing,” she said just on the side of too softly.

 

For some reason, that sentence made Taka’s blood run cold in his veins.

 

* * *

 

 

“Mondo, I’m home,” Taka called into the house upon entering.  He slipped his shoes off and hung up his coat carefully, trying to not crush the lavender roses nestled in his arms.  He didn’t get a response.  Maybe Mondo was in the garage?

 

He ducked his head in the side door leading to the garage where Mondo had set up his carpentry workshop, but the other man was nowhere to be seen.  Taka noted however, that the shop was in disarray.  The bench was overturned and the table Mondo had previously been so proud of had deep gouges in it, like someone had taken a sledgehammer to its surface.  Someone probably _had_.

 

He closed the door to the workshop with a soft click.

 

Everywhere he looked, no matter how loudly he called out, he couldn’t find Mondo.  Eventually, he decided to check the second floor, starting with the bedroom, because at least if he was going to have to go out into the city to look for Mondo, he was going to be out of his work clothes. 

 

Dread settled over him and buried itself in the pit of his stomach.  What if Mondo had decided to leave?  What if, whatever _damned_ thing Taka had done made Mondo realize he’d be better off without the other?  What if he’d left forever without saying goodbye…

 

Air filled his lungs again as he heard the shower running in the master bathroom.  Mondo hadn’t left him.  Now all he had to do was wait for Mondo to get out of the shower and he could give his boyfriend the roses and apologize profusely for whatever he did and everything would be ok.  Right?

 

At least that was the plan until he heard gentle sobs and sniffles coming from the bathroom.

 

He gently knocked on the door.  “Mondo?  Are you alright?”

 

“Shit.” He heard Mondo swear on the other side, his voice breaking slightly.  There was some more sniffles and coughs, no doubt to hide the fact that he’d been crying.  “Fuck.  Uh, y-yeah Kiyo, I’m fine.  Don’t come in.”

 

Taka’s mouth turned down into a frown as his lips pressed together.  He wasn’t one to disregard requests like this, but Mondo really didn’t sound like himself.  He slowly opened the door to the bathroom.  Mondo was curled up in the corner of the shower, his arms resting on his knees and his head on his arms.  He was turned away from the door, letting the shower just fall down on him.

 

“Mondo,” he asked carefully.

 

The man in the shower whipped his head around, his wet locks whacking him in the face.  He jolted up, almost slipping on the slick surface of the bath bottom.  “Shit, Taka I- fuck.”  He quickly turned off the shower and stepped out, whisking a towel around himself with one hand and scrubbing at his face with the other.  He didn’t lift his eyes to look at Taka, but Taka could see the puffy outline around his eyes.  Mondo had been crying for a while.

 

“Mondo…what’s wrong?”  Taka asked, a hint of hopeless desperation in his voice.

 

Mondo disregarded the question and asked one of his own.  He had noticed the flowers in Ishimaru’s grip.  “T-those for me?”  His voice broke in the middle.

 

“Ah,” Taka glanced down at the bouquet in his arms.  “Yes!  I ah,” he shuffled his feet, unsure about how to go about this.  “I’ve noticed you seem to be having a rough time recently, that is, in regards to me, and I didn’t know if it was something I did so I talked to Yuko and she suggested I pick up flowers for you but I’m really sorry even if I’m not entirely sure what I did, but I hope you know that I love you and you’ll accept my apology because I hate seeing you like this and I just want you to talk to me, c’mon Mondo talk to me, or at least look at me again…I…” Taka bit his lip.  “I love you Mondo.”

 

Mondo’s jaw had tightened significantly during the rambling; so much so that Taka thought his teeth were in serious danger of cracking.  His eyes had darted away and tears had started silently slipping down his cheeks again.

 

“M-Mondo,” Taka set the flowers down on the sink and came forward, reaching for his boyfriend.  “W-was it something I said?”

 

Mondo flinched harshly away from Taka’s hands, pulling into himself.  “God no…t’was never you.  It’s me…it’s all me.”

 

“Mondo what are you even-“

 

“We need to break up.”

 

It took a second for what Mondo said to sink in, but when it did, Taka recoiled like he’d been slapped.  “ _Wh-what?_ ”

 

Mondo didn’t mean it.  He _couldn’t_ mean it.  Taka could feel his breathing speed up as shocked tears started to pool in his eyes.  He leant backwards on the sink, knocking the bouquet down in the process, his shocked eyes staring unblinkingly at the floor.  Was this what had sparked that fear in Yuko’s eyes?  Had she _known_ that’s what all those avoidances meant?  That Mondo was…that…

 

_That the only man he’d ever loved was leaving him?_

 

He choked out a sob as the dam in his eyes broke and the grip he had on the sink gave way.  He fell to his knees as the tears continued to fall.  He looked up at Mondo only to find that the other man had his eyes firmly trained away from Taka while tears slipped from under his own lids.

 

“Mondo, what did I _do?_ ”  His voice cracked on the last word and he saw Mondo visibly cringe at the noise.  “ _Why?”_

 

“Y…I ‘lready said y’didn’t do anythin’…S’me…” Mondo’s words were slurring through his failing efforts to keep his voice level.

 

Ice ran through Taka’s veins at the implications of the classic ‘it’s not you, it’s me.’  “Do y-you not l-love me anymore,” he asked, desperate for the answer but nothing scared him more.

 

For the first time in what felt like weeks, Mondo’s lavender eyes snapped to Taka’s crimson ones, panic hidden behind their irises.  “N-…” They shifted away just as quickly, and Mondo’s response was soft.  “I could never lie to you…even before all this…No…I love you more than fucking life itself Kiyotaka…”

 

"Then I don’t-“

 

“L-Look,” Mondo swallowed, trying to get some of his composure back.  It didn’t work.  “I know what people say ‘bout ‘cha.  At that last dinner party I…I heard some of the guys y’work with.”

 

Taka’s eyes bore into him, trying to draw out the truth.  When Mondo didn’t continue, Taka asked him, “What did they say Mondo,” his voice firm.

 

“Don’t think I’ll get the wordin’ right…but… it was somethin’ like,” he pulled into himself.  “S’bad enough he’s gay, doesn’t need that criminal hanging onto him making things even harder for ‘im…” 

 

Mondo grabbed his arm, a defensive measure.  “Then they started listin’ off a bunch of other guys y’could be with…I looked a few of em up…can give y’their emails if y’want…when I- when I leave..”

 

Taka looked at Mondo incredulously.  Was _that_ what this was about?

 

“They’re right y’know.”  Mondo took a breath.  “They already used me against you in the house race…it’d just be worse when you run for prime minister.  Y’don’t deserve that…and…and _I_ don’t deserve _you_.”

 

“Mondo,” Taka called out, not believing what he was hearing.

 

Mondo grit his teeth and looked down at his feet.  “Those other guys?  They’re doctors, politicians, international celebrities with enough money to take care of you for the rest of your life.”

 

“Mondo I-” Taka tried to intervene, but Mondo continued.

 

“And what the _fuck_ am _I_?  A former delinquent and gang leader with an anger problem who _still_ can’t hear a truck horn without freaking the fuck out.  Hell Taka, I _punched you_ the first time we met!  I don’t deserve your love.  I don’t deserve any of it.  The way you look at me, the way you call out my name during sex, the way your hand fits in mine, the compliments, the kisses; I don’t even deserve to _look_ at you let alone _kiss you_ , Kiyotaka!” 

 

He dug his hands into his hair, curling even more in on himself like he was in pain.  “You’d be better off with one of them!  Someone you could actually be proud standing next to! _Not me!_ Don’t you get it?”  He broke off into noisy sobs that wracked his frame, and soon enough, he collapsed to the floor as well.  “Don’t love me Taka…please don’t.”

 

Taka was at a loss for words.  How _long_ had this been eating away at Mondo?  A few weeks at least, but he had a sneaking suspicion it was much longer.

 

And he _hadn’t known_.

 

But underneath the incredulity and shock, something else was bubbling.  _Anger_.

 

“ _Mondo Oowada_ ,” Taka’s voice came out in a sharp shout, the kind he normally saved for rulebreakers, his hair flickering briefly white.  “How _dare you_.”  Mondo’s head snapped up, his eyes blown wide while tears made their way down his cheeks.

 

“How _dare you_ decide what is worthy of my love or not.  How _dare you_ decide that I would be better off without you.  How _dare you_ keep this from me.”  Mondo’s eyes widened with every statement.

 

“Who I give my love to is _my_ decision Mondo.  They’re my emotions, and nothing _anyone_ else says is going to change them.  I don’t give a _shit_ what the tabloids say.  They’ve ruined my life once, they will _not_ do it again.” 

 

Taka stood and was proud when his legs only shook a little bit.  He stared Mondo down, almost challenging him.  “I don’t _want_ anyone else Mondo.  I love _you_ and _only you_.  Do you know why?”

 

Taka pulled his towel off of the rack and strode over to where Mondo was, carefully draping the towel over his head before squatting down to meet Mondo’s eyes.  His voice was significantly gentler now.  “Because, Mondo Oowada…you are the strongest, kindest, most handsome, most caring man I’ve ever met.  You’re my kyoudai, my soul mate, my best friend, and the only man I’ve ever loved.”

 

Mondo looked genuinely surprised at the words, so Taka hummed and wrapped his arms around Mondo, lifting the other man and standing.  Mondo flushed, he often forgot how strong Taka actually was.  “W-what?”

 

Taka looked down at him, his eyes soft around the corners.  “If you’ll have me…I’d like to show you how much I love you.”

 

Mondo’s blush spread to his ears, knowing immediately what the other meant.  “I-I’m sorry about this,” he managed to get out.

 

Taka shook his head and kissed Mondo’s forehead tenderly.  “Next time…please just tell me Mondo.  I…I don’t want to see you in this kind of pain again.  Especially over something so silly.”

 

Mondo hummed, “Ok…”  He closed his eyes, nuzzling into his boyfriend’s chest, not truly believing his words, but willing to listen to them anyway.

 

 


	2. I Love You, Mondo Oowada

 

 

With all the tenderness of someone dealing with a baby bird, Taka placed Mondo on their bed and ran his hand down the side of Mondo’s face, brushing away wet strands of hair.  “Are you alright,” he asked as Mondo leant into the press of his hand.

 

“Y-yeah,” Mondo said hesitantly.  “Sorry. Y’don’t hafta-“

 

Taka looked up and Mondo fell silent at the expression on his face.  “Please Mondo…”  His eyes held a heavy kind of sadness, almost guilty, and Mondo couldn’t help but wonder if Taka blamed himself for this in some twisted way.  Probably, knowing the other man.

 

“Ok,” Mondo gave his verbal consent, not breaking eye contact with Taka.  Taka nodded, mouth set into a firm line.

 

He didn’t immediately go for the towel around Mondo’s waist though.

 

Instead, he leant forward, pressing a lingering kiss to Mondo’s forehead.  “I love you, Mondo Oowada.”  His voice came out in a murmur, like Mondo was the only one supposed to hear it; a prayer for the man he loved.

 

Taka shifted onto the bed, his hands coming up and cupping the sides of Mondo’s face.  His lips trailed down from Mondo’s forehead to his nose where he placed another kiss.  “I love you, Mondo Oowada,” he repeated.

 

His mouth continued to kiss both of Mondo’s eyelids, whispering the same phrase again.  From there, his ears, his cheeks, even his chin received the same treatment until Taka’s lips hovered over his own.  “I love you, Mondo Oowada,” his voice had a different inflection this time; firm and determined. 

 

Mondo’s eyelids fluttered open and his breath shook at the sheer _depth_ of love apparent in Taka’s eyes.  He felt like he could drown in it, like he _was_ drowning in it.  But, as Taka took both of his hands into his own and pressed their lips together, he was able to breathe again.

 

But Taka wasn’t done.

 

His mouth trailed kisses down the side of Mondo’s jaw, taking the time to make sure no expanse of skin was unloved.  He worked his way to Mondo’s neck, spreading gentle kisses and kitten licks to the other man’s sensitive flesh as Mondo whined uncharacteristically and squirmed underneath him.

 

From there, he kissed Mondo’s collar bones and his shoulders, mapping out the freckles that had accumulated there from Mondo’s extended time in the sun.  He ran his lips down the muscles of Mondo’s arms, still present due to all the heavy lifting he did in his job, then methodically kissed the tips of each of Mondo’s fingers.  He pressed kisses to Mondo’s palms like he was worshipping the other man.

 

Mondo was breathless as Taka finally moved on and down his body, tracing his pecs and abs with his mouth, breathing hot air onto his skin.  Mondo shivered as goosebumps rose on his arms that had nothing to do with being cold. 

 

When Taka hit the line of his hips and kissed the taut skin around his hip bones, Mondo let out a gasp, arching his hips into the air desperate for more.  But just as quickly as he bucked, he snapped his hips back to the bed and looked away, his jaw tight.

 

Taka paused, hovering over Mondo’s navel.  Slowly, he pushed himself up and divested himself of his clothes, taking care to fold them just _so_ as he always did when they made love.  His hands ran over the threads of his shirt lightly and Mondo suppressed a whine at the thought of having those fingers on him.  He didn’t care where, he just needed Taka to touch him again.

 

But Taka was backing away from him, down the bed.  Mondo leant up to follow him, but lost his stability when Taka pressed his soft lips to the jut of bone of Mondo’s ankle.  Taka’s words were low as he spoke into the skin, with a touch of possessiveness Mondo _rarely_ heard.  “I don’t want anyone else, Mondo.  I want _you_.” 

 

His lips traced up the muscles of Mondo’s calves, teasingly slowly.  “I don’t care if we’re not rich.”  He kissed Mondo’s knee and threw the leg he was working up over his shoulder.

 

“I don’t care what the press thinks of me.”  He placed an open-mouthed kiss against the swell of Mondo’s thigh, taking the skin there in between his teeth and pulling gently until Mondo let out a strangled sound and squirmed. 

 

Then Taka had left again, starting at the ankle of the other leg.  His hands curled around Mondo’s leg like a priceless piece of art to be handled with the utmost care and delicacy, his palm running down the back of Mondo’s calf. 

 

“I love your brashness.” 

 

Up to the calf.  “Your confidence.” 

 

The knee.  “The way your eyes light up when you finish a piece.”

 

The thigh.  “The soft, calloused texture of your hands in mine

 

His hip.  “The way your body fits against mine.”

 

Stomach.  “Your selflessness.”

 

Abs. “Your honesty.”

 

Pecs.  “Listening to your heart beat as I fall asleep at night.”

 

Neck.  “Your leadership.”

 

Taka pulled back and noticed the tears that had been slowly making their way down Mondo’s stunned face.  He reached out and brushed away some with his thumb, looking Mondo in the eye very seriously.  He pressed their foreheads together.  “Mondo Oowada, there are not enough stars in the sky to list all the reasons I love you…please never doubt that.”  And with that, Taka kissed him again.

 

The kiss was slow, methodical, like Taka himself.  The insistent press of his lips, each timid nibble, the slow rolling flex of their tongues against each other, Mondo felt like he was being taken apart.  Each vulnerable piece being extracted and cherished.  Especially the parts he, himself hated the most.  He was shaking when Taka pulled back from the kiss.

 

Taka didn’t go far this time though, their foreheads still connected as their breaths intermingled with each other. Taka brought up the hand that wasn’t cupping Mondo’s chin and ran his fingers through the other man’s hair, pushing it back.

 

“Mondo,” he murmured.  “Will you…Can I make love to you…please?”

 

Mondo felt his shoulders tense marginally.  He knew immediately what Taka was asking him, and though he had bottomed to the other man before, it was a rare occurrence.  Taka was smaller, for one, and it often just worked better to do it that way, but Mondo knew it was more than that.  Deep seated insecurities about masculinity did that to a person.  But right now?  Right now, Mondo was already a mess.  He felt exposed; put under a microscope for inspection.  He needed someone else to care for him in a way that he couldn’t do for himself.

 

“Y-yeah,” his voice shook.  “Jus’…gimme a sec…I _do_ wanna…s’jus…a lot…” 

 

Taka smiled softly and rubbed the tears that had started up again off of Mondo’s cheek.  “Of course…”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the smut, if y'all are under 18, this is your warning.


	3. Eye of the Hurricane

 

 

A couple minutes passed of gentle kisses, reassurances, and soft cuddles.  Mondo had finally calmed down enough to tell Taka he was good to go.

 

“Are you sure you still wa-“

 

Mondo nodded, firmer this time in his decision.  “Please, Kiyotaka.”  He needed this, and so did Taka if the worry lighting up his crimson eyes was anything to go by.

 

Taka nodded solemnly, odd for what they were about to do, and ever so slowly, moved in to kiss Mondo’s lips.  “If anything goes wrong or if you want to stop jus-“

 

“If I want to stop, I’ll tell you Baby.”  Mondo squeezed his lover’s hand and their eyes met.  “But I trust you.”

 

“Alright…”  Taka kissed him again, starting out slow and eventually working up in passion and desperation. 

 

Before long, Mondo was whining into the heat of Taka’s mouth as the other man wrestled his tongue into submission.  Taka broke the kiss with a gasp and, without giving Mondo a moment to adjust, attacked his neck.

 

A low, choked moan made its way out of Mondo’s chest as Taka’s teeth gently sank into the flesh of his neck, the other’s hot tongue running over the mark after he was done.  He pressed kisses to Mondo’s pulse, humming in satisfaction as Mondo whined at the attention.

 

When Mondo had sufficiently fallen apart underneath him, Taka moved away from his neck, and after checking to see if it was ok, removed the towel from Mondo’s hips.  There was a pause where Taka looked like he was just drinking in the sight in front of him.  Mondo flushed and looked away.

 

“Gorgeous…”  Taka breathed out, just loud enough for Mondo to hear.  A whine of protest made its way from the back of Mondo’s throat.

 

“Mondo, please look at me,” Taka rested his hands on Mondo’s hips and Mondo felt the bed dip ever so slightly as the other shifted.  When Mondo stubbornly didn’t meet Taka’s gaze, the younger man hummed.  “There is one place I haven’t kissed yet.”

 

That was all the warning Mondo got before the flat of Taka’s tongue made its way up his half-hard shaft in one wet stroke.

 

“Ngh-aah!”  Mondo’s hips bucked and he felt his dick whack Taka in the face.  His head whipped around to catch Taka’s smile before he opened his mouth and slowly enveloped Mondo’s length.

 

“N-nngh.”  Mondo bit his lip, trying to keep his more embarrassing noises under control, but as Taka flicked the tip of his tongue against that one spot just under the head, his jaw dropped open in a shuddering gasp.

 

Taka was almost _startlingly_ good at giving blowjobs, something Mondo had definitely come to more-than-appreciate during their years of dating.  Inexperienced enthusiasm had eventually led to research, which led to practice -oh _practice_ \- which had translated into the skill Taka managed to have and maintained over the years.

 

Taka got him hard, just on the edge of painful before pulling off.  Mondo hissed at the shift from the warmth of Taka’s mouth to the cool air around them.  His dick twitched sadly at the loss.

 

Taka leant up to caress the side of his face.  “Are you alright?”

 

Mondo groaned and pressed his face into Taka’s palm, kissing the palm.  “Baby, please…”

 

Taka nodded and reached around Mondo to the side table drawer, procuring the half-empty bottle of lube they kept stashed there.  He kissed Mondo’s lips softly.  “Please, relax.  Let me take care of you.”

 

With that, Taka moved down to kneel at the end of the bed.  He asked Mondo to lift his hips, and the other did so, feeling the slippery, cool press of Taka’s fingers at his entrance.  He tensed on instinct, and the other man felt it.  Taka reached for his hand, and Mondo took it.  Taka’s thumb traced patterns in-between Mondo’s knuckles, calming and grounding him, as the first finger slid in.  Mondo let out a heavy exhale at the odd feeling.

 

Taka wasted no time in pressing and stretching Mondo out, keeping a firm grip on his boyfriend’s hand while he did so.  Eventually, just as Mondo got used to the one finger, he added a second.  The scissored inside of him, and Mondo released Taka’s hand to bury his face into his bicep, breathing heavily.  Taka brought the relinquished hand down and spat in it before reaching up to work Mondo’s dick as he fingered him.  At the same time that Taka decided to do that, he curled his fingers inside Mondo and they brushed over just the right spot.

 

“ _Agnh!_ ”  Mondo’s hips shifted down, burying Taka’s fingers deeper and pressing into that spot again.  This only caused him to buck up into Taka’s hand around his cock and created a feedback loop of pleasure that Mondo couldn’t escape no matter how much he squirmed.  Just when he felt like he couldn’t take it anymore, Taka’s fingers slipped out of him and the hand around his dick let go.

 

“Nngh…fuck…” Mondo ground out.  Distantly, he heard Taka opening the condom wrapper and the squelch of him coating himself in lube.

 

“Mondo, is everything alright?”

 

Mondo guessed he must have looked like a mess; his hair half-dry and sticking up, his mouth open and his eyes glazed over.  But as he pled for Taka to continue, he found he didn’t care how desperate he sounded.

 

As Taka split him open, and he moaned low and long, Mondo felt a calming sense of selfishness fall over him.  Taka had showered _him_ in praise, had kissed every inch of _him_ , was fucking _him_.  Not some skanky-ass rich man, no, all the love the other man had to give was _his_ if he wanted it.

 

And dear lord did Mondo want it.

 

The few times he topped, Taka was characteristically efficient in getting them both to finish.  However, this time seemed different.  Each roll of Taka’s hips was deep and rhythmic,  making sure to hit the deepest parts of Mondo he could.  He would draw his hips back slowly before thrusting back in hard, and each time, Mondo made a soft whimpering noise as his thighs tightened further around Taka’s hips.  Taka was pressed into Mondo’s chest, kissing anything he could reach and mumbling about how much he loved the other, how good this felt, or just murmuring nonsense.

 

It was overwhelming, Taka’s love for him.  But now he felt grounded; like their love was a hurricane and he was the calm eye in the middle.  Taka’s hands fell to his hips, pulling him into each thrust, and the angle change was enough of a shift for Taka’s cock to start hitting that spot inside of him that made him see stars.

 

“ _ANHG! Fuck…Kiyotaka!_ ”  Mondo’s head fell back into the pillow as he arched into the thrusts and he missed the look of wonder and adoration that fell over Taka’s face.

 

“I’m…hah…I’m here.”  Taka reached out for one of Mondo’s hands and used his other hand to resume the previous attention he had given Mondo’s dick.  “Just…let go…”

 

And Mondo was in no position to argue as with a final cry he came all over his chest and Taka’s hand, clenching his boyfriend’s other hand for dear life.  Taka toppled over his own edge not long after with a shudder and a final thrust.

 

Taka’s forehead landed with a soft thwump onto Mondo’s chest as he panted and fought to catch his breath.  Mondo brought up a hand to run through Taka’s sweat-soaked hair fondly.  “Y’alright there, Baby?”

 

“Mngh…yes…just a bit…winded is all.”  Mondo genuinely laughed at that and Taka lifted his head to smile gently at the sound.

 

“And what about you,” Taka asked as the laughter died down.

 

“Mm?” Mondo hummed, absentmindedly playing with Taka’s hair.  “Y-yeah…I feel better…thanks Baby…”

 

Taka carefully extricated himself from Mondo and the larger man let out a shaky exhale at being empty again.  Taka was quick to dispose of the condom and wipe Mondo off before cuddling back into his boyfriend.

 

“I meant it, Mondo.”

 

“Mm? What?”

 

Taka pushed himself up to be eye level with Mondo.  “About not caring what other people think…about loving you.  Loving _every_ part of you.”

 

Mondo blinked, his eyes starting to water again, before puffing out his cheeks and turning away.  “I love you too Kiyotaka, but you’re gonna make me start cryin’ again.”

 

“Cry if you must, but it is the truth!”

 

Mondo said nothing, but as Taka huffed and cuddled back into him, the warmth of their skin pressed against each other, he thought, maybe, one day he could believe that truth too.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should totally be working on wwchb, but Mondo body praise got in my head and wouldn't leave. Thank you for reading ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me @GauntletKnight on tumblr or over on the discord  
> Comments totally welcome!


End file.
